Genies
Genies are rare magical tricksters that can grant wishes to whoever owns their bottle, their master. Genies are often not to be trusted, as the wishes they grant often have unexpected consequences. Genies can grant three wishes to one master, after which the bottle is passed to another. Genies are not born as such, one can become a Genie by wishing another free or by being cursed to such a fate. The only way to free Genies from their fate without consequence is to wish for them to become mortal. History The Infernal Council In 2000, the Infernal Council sent a Dragon Warlock after the Charmed Ones and freed a Genie from his bottle to assist him. The Genie suggested distracting the sisters by granting them their wishes. However, when the warlock kidnapped and killed Prue, the Genie felt bad and reversed the wishes, though it did not bring her back. When the warlock attacked again, Phoebe wished Prue back to life and together they vanquished the warlock. The sisters then wished for the Genie to become mortal so he could be free. Jinny Some years later, Phoebe and Chris found another bottle with a Genie named Jinny inside. When demons attacked them, Phoebe wished for Jinny to be free and was turned into a Genie herself. It was then revealed that Jinny was actually a cursed demon. Phoebe was later freed by Richard Montana, who became the next Genie. Jinny then obtained the bottle and wished the sisters dead. As a spirit, Phoebe was able to possess Jinny and wished Richard free, causing Jinny to become the Genie once more. Richard then wished the sisters back to life and the bottle was handed to Leo, who took it to the Elders. Sahara and Jake Porter Sahara was once a mortal who fell in love with a Genie and wished him free. She then became a Genie herself and spent centuries being passed on between demons. Her bottle eventually came into the possession of Carson Meyer, who used his wishes to create a magical casino for himself. The Chosen faced Carson and defeated him, causing Billie Jenkins to become the new owner of the bottle. When Jake Porter was shot, Billie used her last wish to save him. Seeing her chance at freedom, Sahara switched places with him, causing Jake to take her place as a Genie. His bottle then disappeared to find a new master. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through colorful whirls of smoke. *'Wish Granting:' The ability to grant the wishes of other beings, turning their desires into reality. Genies can grant three wishes to their current master and cannot use their power for themselves. *'Possession:' The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. *'Sleep Induction:' The ability to instantly put others to sleep. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Known Genies Appearances *Charmed, Season 2, "Be Careful What You Witch For" *Charmed, Season 6, "I Dream of Phoebe" *Chosen Chapter 9: Viva Las Witches Category:Species Category:Magical Beings